MILITARY COUPLE (KYUMIN)
by Incredible Cholee 137
Summary: Hanya interaksi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang melepas kerinduan setelah 2 bulan tidak bertemu, karena Sungmin yang menjalankan kewajiban militernya. Kyuhyun menceritakan cita-cita jangka panjangnya, dan mengungkapkan rencana wamilnya bulan depan. Tidak ada konflik. YAOI. Full of Kyumin. There is no other cast, sorry. NC 19. Just review and let's safe Kyumin fic for KMS.


**MILITARY COUPLE**

Pairing: KYUMIN Kyuhyun-Sungmin

Main Cast: Kyuhyun and Sungmin

Genre: Romance

Rating: M

One Shot

Warning: Boys Love, BoyxBoy, Yaoi, NC, OOC, Many Typos, Very Long Story, **IF YOU READ DON'T BASH**

Disclaimer: The caracters inside are belong to God and themselves.

Summary: Kyuhyun mengunjungi kekasihnya, Sungmin, di kamp militer. Membahas apapun impian jangka panjangnya dan mengungkapkan rencana jangka pendeknya. Tidak ada konflik, hanya interaksi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang melepas kerinduan setelah dua bulan tidak bertemu

Cho Kyuhyun, magnae boyband Super Junior terlihat sedang berada di ruang tunggu kamp militer distrik Cheorwon. Tidak ada gerombolan fans tentu saja, karena Kyuhyun benar-benar pergi ke kamp sebagai orang biasa menanggalkan atribut keartisannya. Ia menunggu seseorang disana, seseorang yang telah dua bulan meninggalkannya untuk menjalani kewajibannya sebagai lelaki warga Negara Korea Selatan.

PUKK

Seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Kyuhyun-ahh…" sapa suara itu lembut, Kyuhyun refleks tersenyum. Orang ini mempunyai kemampuan membuat orang lain di sekitarnya sumringah dengan wajah manisnya.

"Sungmin Hyung…"

Kyuhyun menarik pergelangan Sungmin, orang yang menepuk bahunya, membawanya duduk di hadapannya.

"Heyy lihatlah, apa ini Lee Sungmin member Super Junior? Kekasih Cho Kyuhyun yang tampan ini?" katanya sedikit menggoda Sungmin.

"Kyuuhh…" balas Sungmin manja sambil menendang tulang kering Kyuhyun dari bawah meja.

"Awwh..itu sakit. Kau sadar tidak sepatumu itu dilapisi baja di solnya?"

"Maaf, jangan menggodaku lagi di tempat umum" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Ya Tuhan ini sungguh menguji kesabaran Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru ruang tunggu, ada beberapa wanita menemui kekasihnya. Mereka terlihat wajar, pria-wanita. Sementara hanya ia dan Sungmin yang berjenis kelamin sama. Tadi di form ijin bertemu, ia hampir menulis status hubungan mereka sebagai kekasih. Tentu saja itu akan membuat seluruh dunia heboh seandainya ia tidak segera mengingat status mereka.

"Sungmin Hyung, kau mendapatkan ijin keluar kan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk, "tapi aku harus tetap mengenakan seragam".

Kyuhyun menatap penampilan kekasihnya, seragam militer angkatan darat tidak mampu menyembunyikan Sungmin yang manis.

"Tidak masalah, ayo keluar dari sini". Ajaknya sambil menggenggam tangan Sungmin, sedikit menunduk kepada petugas yang berjaga disana untuk kemudian keluar dari ruang tunggu itu.

"Aku tidak membawa kendaraan sendiri, jadi kita naik bus umum saja bisa kan?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika mereka sampai di luar kamp.

"Tentu saja, kau kira aku anak manja yang tidak bisa naik kendaraan umum?"

"Bukan tentu saja, tapi bagiku kau anak manis yang harus dijaga keotentikannya" lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menggoda kekasihnya. Dan dengan senang hati Sungmin menghadiahinya satu cubitan kecil di pinggangnya.

"Ahhh sakit….kenapa menyiksaku sih hari ini?" Sungut Kyuhyun pada hyungnya.

"Dan kenapa menggodaku terus-terusan hari ini?" Sungmin membalas dengan wajah garang…yang gagal.

Kyuhyun terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi lucu Sungmin,"Kau sangat manis Hyung, bahkan dengan seragam militer sekalipun. Bagaimana bisa kau terlihat tampan dan manis bersamaan seperti ini huh?"

"Hanya aku yang bisa seperti ini kan? Kau akan menyesal jika lari dariku" sahut Sungmin bangga.

"Baiklah baiklah, aku memang beruntung. Kita akan pergi kemana? Kenapa tidak ada satu pun bus yang lewat?" tanya Kyuhyun saat baru menyadari mereka telah lama menunggu di halte, dan memang tidak ada satu kendaraan pun yang lewat.

"Distrik ini kan memang distrik khusus militer. Jarang ada pemukiman warga. Bus umum hanya lewat pada jam-jam tertentu saja."

"Lee Sungmin, ada apa dengan wajah innocentmu itu? Kenapa baru mengingatnya?"

Sungmin hanya tergelak lucu, membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa bertahan lama dengan kekesalannya.

"Sudahlah disini ada taman yang bagus, ada sungai dangkal dan gereja kecil disana. Kita kesana saja bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan menggandeng lengan Sungmin, "Baiklah tunjukkan jalannya, dan jangan salah lagi"

.

.

.

Udara sangat bersahabat saat ini, tidak panas, tidak dingin, tidak berangin pula, maklum saja ini adalah musim semi. Pohon-pohon maple di sepanjang jalan yang daunnya berwarna merah dan belum gugur pun memberi kesejukan tersendiri. Kyuhyun menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, menikmati murninya udara pedesaan yang tidak ia dapati di Seoul. Tangan kirinya tetap menggenggam jemari hangat Sungmin, merasakan damai hatinya sekarang. Seakan-akan sudah tidak ada yang ia butuhkan di dunia ini. Kekasih manis di sampingnya, suasana pedesaan yang tenang tanpa gerombolan fans, tidak ada jadwal pekerjaan yang mencekik. Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Sungmin, mendapati kekasihnya juga sedang menikmati suasana damai yang mengitari mereka. Dan CUPP. Ia mengecup pipi kanan Sungmin. Cukup membuat Sungmin terkejut dan meronakan wajahnya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Itu ciuman selamat datang untukku, apa aku juga harus mengisi form permohonan ijin untuk mencium kekasihku?" jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya diam menatap kekasihnya, matanya sedikit menerawang entah apa yang dipikirkan. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin gemas. Ia membawa tangan kanan Sungmin ke pinggangnya, mendekati wajah Sungmin dan memiringkan wajahnya sendiri. Jarak wajah mereka semakin menipis, tapi Sungmin tidak menyadarinya.

CUP

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin, lembut. Sungmin masih diam, kyuhyun mengecup bibir itu lagi, melumatnya perlahan. Lidahnya mengitari bibir Sungmin yang ada di kulumannya. Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya, merasa gugup karena Kyuhyun menciumnya di jalan raya seperti ini. Tapi ciuman Kyuhyun selalu mampu memabukkannya dan membuatnya lupa segalanya. Saat lidah Kyuhyun menjilat belahan bibir Sungmin, refleks ia membuka bibirnya membuat lidah Kyuhyun bertemu lidahnya. Bunyi kecipak lembut terdengar, menambah gairah Kyuhyun untuk memperdalam ciuman itu.

Jemari Sungmin meraih rahang kokoh Kyuhyun, egonya menginginkan ciuman yang lebih dalam dan lama dari ini. Dua bulan mereka tidak bertemu, dan ia butuh sesuatu untuk melepaskan rindunya sebelum dirinya meledak kapan saja. Tapi Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya.

"Kyuhhh…." Sungmin mendesah kecewa.

"Heyy tahan dulu, meskipun tempat ini sepi tapi ini tetap tempat umum. Aku tidak akan bisa menahan diriku sendiri jika kau seperti ini" Sungmin menatap sendu ke arah kekasihnya. Toh Kyuhyun tidak tega juga, membawa kepala Sungmin ke dalam rengkuhannya, mengecup pucuk kepalanya yang berambut cepak.

"Kita akan melakukannya jika ada kesempatan, aku janji" lanjut Kyuhyun sambil membelai punggung Sungmin yang ada di pelukannya.

Setelah ia merasakan Sungmin mengangguk di rengkuhannya ia melanjutkan, "Baiklah masih ingin membawaku ke taman yang cantik kan?"

Sungmin mengangguk lagi, dan mengapit lengan kiri Kyuhyun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Kyuhyun melirik ke arah kekasihnya, takut Sungmin akan ngambek dan merusak pertemuan mereka kali ini. Tapi yang dapat ia tangkap oleh matanya hanya bibir Sungmin yang bengkak dan semakin memerah, akibat ulahnya juga. Sebelum pikirannya kemana-mana Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah depan, fokus dengan jalan yang mereka lalui.

"Hyung kau tahu tidak tentang filosofi pohon maple?" tanya Kyuhyun memecah keheningan, membuat Sungmin menoleh kepadanya.

"Heungg? Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya" jawab Sungmin masih menatap Kyuhyun.

"Pohon maple itu melambangkan kekuatan, kesederhanaan, kehangatan, keromantisan dan kesetiaan."

"Whoahhh…seperti itu? Keren sekali."

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan melanjutkan, "Disini banyak sekali pohon maple, sebentar lagi daun-daun yang berwarna merah ini akan berganti warna menjadi orange, kemudian menjadi kuning dan berguguran. Tapi meski berguguran, daunnya tetap terlihat indah kan?"

Sungmin mengangguk membenarkan.

"Itu akan jadi siklus terindah pada pohon maple Hyung. Kelak aku ingin kita menikah disini, di depan gereja itu, di tengah-tengah taman maple ini. Kau mau kan?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk area gereja yang ternyata sudah ada di depan mereka. Rupanya mereka telah tiba di taman yang Sungmin maksud.

"Kau…kau melamarku?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Menurutmu?"

"Tapi ini tidak romantis sekali, setidaknya kau membawa cincin untukku" protes Sungmin sambil mengererucutkitan bibir atasnya. Kyuhyun yang gemas menyentil hidung Sungmin lembut.

"Aku melamarmu di tengah taman maple seperti ini apa kurang romantis? Aku sudah memberitahumu tentang filosofi pohon maple kan?"

"Baiklah, kenapa kita harus menikah di luar gereja? Kenapa tidak di dalam saja, malah memilih di bawah pohon maple?"

"Aku ingin menunjukkan kesederhanaan cinta kita pada semua orang, cinta kita yang tidak banyak menuntut dan saling menerima apa adanya. Tapi meski sederhana cinta kita akan tetap hangat dan kuat. Dan pohon maple menunjukkan kesetiaan kita" jawab Kyuhyun sambil menatap mata Sungmin dalam. Membuat Sungmin semakin terpesona pada sosoknya, hingga dua bibir itu kembali bertemu dalam lumatan yang singkat.

.

.

.

Dua pemuda itu telah terlihat duduk di salah satu bangku di dalam taman, jemari mereka masih saja bertaut sejak mereka bertemu. Lelaki yang lebih muda tidak hentinya menatap wajah yang lebih tua, mengagumi apapun yang ada disana.

"Sungmin Hyung, ada yang ingin aku katakan" Kyuhyun, pria yang lebih muda membuka suara.

"Hmmm apa?"

"Aku akan masuk militer bulan depan?"

Sungmin terkejut dengan pernyataan Kyuhyun, ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan mulut ternganga.

"Setauku kau belum menjadwalkan itu kan? Lagipula kau masih kuliah bukan?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Tidak, aku memutuskan menunda kuliahku, mengambil cuti dan masuk militer. Jadi selama sebulan ini jadwalku akan sangat penuh, mungkin aku akan jarang meneleponmu setelah ini" jawab Kyuhyun masih menjaga senyumnya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba memutuskan masuk militer? Kau bisa saja tidak mengikuti wajib militer karena riwayat kesehatanmu bukan?"

"Aku tahu, tapi kau tahu kan aku memang ingin mengikuti wajib militer. Meskipun aku tidak akan masuk kamp sepertimu dan hanya ditempatkan di pelayanan masyarakat seperti Heechul Hyung, setidaknya aku bisa mengistirahatakan tubuhku dari jadwal yang mencekik selama dua tahun ke depan."

"Tapi kenapa harus tiba-tiba?" tanya Sungmin lirih.

"Kau tahu, setiap aku di panggung melihat ELF, melihat fansmu membawa banner seorang Lee Sungmin, membuatku ingin menangis Hyung. Aku merasa kesepian dan kehilanganmu di panggung. Aku seakan tidak mempunyai daya mempertahankan performaku. Lebih dari itu, aku tidak mau membuang kebersamaan kita. Kau tahu maksudku? Ketika kau keluar dari militer setelah dua tahun, normalnya aku akan masuk militer setelahnya. Itu artinya 4 tahun kebersamaan kita akan terbuang kan?"

Sungmin tidak mengira Kyuhyun berpikir sejauh ini, matanya yang bening menjadi berair. Kyuhyunnya sangat mencintainya, dan ingin selalu di sampingnya. Itu kuncinya.

"Tetapi kau tidak harus masuk militer kan? Cukup kau menungguku selama dua tahun setelah itu kita tetap bersama" Tanya Sungmin sambil tetap menahan airmata harunya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng,"Aku juga ingin mengabdikan diriku kepada Negara Hyung, meskipun hanya di pelayanan publik sekalipun."

Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin ingin menangis, membuatnya membelai pipi Sungmin.

"Saat aku mendapat libur aku akan mengunjungimu, dan ketika kau mendapat libur kau akan mengunjungiku. Begitu seharusnya kan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu kita akan sama-sama mengenakan seragam saat bertemu. Ahhh lucunya…" Kyuhyun mengeryitkan dahinya heran mendengar pernyataan Sungmin.

"Apanya yang lucu sih?"

"Kalau kita sama-sama memakai seragam kita akan menjadi _**military gay couple**_" jawab Sungmin sambil terkekeh geli, ini membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masih berada di terminal bus Cheorwon setelah petugas terminal mengatakan bus jurusan Seoul akan berangkat pukul 9 pagi esok hari. Mau tidak mau Kyuhyun harus mencari penginapan di Cheorwon petang ini juga. Menelepon manajernya untuk menginformasikan penundaan kepulangannya, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin melangkah mencari penginapan setelah itu.

Cheorwoon hanyalah distrik kecil, sehingga tidak ada penginapan mewah disana apalagi hotel besar. Penginapan disana hanya tersedia untuk keluarga para tentara yang jarang berkunjung. Hari ini hingga besok adalah hari berkunjung, sehingga beberapa penginapan penuh. Beruntung Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masih mendapat 1 kamar meski hari menjelang malam.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin telah membaringkan tubuh mereka lengkap dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka hingga ke dada.

"Kau tidak apa-apa menginap disini?" tanya Sungmin khawatir mengingat jadwal Kyuhyun yang menggila.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa, aku _free_ hari ini sengaja mengosongkan hariku untukmu. Sedangkan besok aku ada _tapping variety show_ jadi masih bisa ditunda. Kau mendapat ijin dua hari kan? Jadi benar tidak apa-apa menemaniku menginap disini kan?"

"Iya, ngomong-ngomong kita sudah berbulan-bulan tidak tidur bersama. Meskipun kita hanya tidur di atas futon sekarang, tapi ini sangat menyenangkan saat kau di sampingku" Kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum bahagia.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Sungmin, memandang wajah Sungmin yang hanya disinari bohlam kecil. Seragamnya telah berganti dengan piyama yang disewakan pemilik penginapan. Wajah sungmin yang tersenyum penuh binar semakin terlihat mempesona di mata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menyingkap selimutnya, mendekat ke arah Sungmin. Memiringkan badannya dan menopang sisi kepalanya menghadap ke Sungmin. Memandang wajah Sungmin semakin dalam. Hingga ia mengecup dahi Sungmin dan terdengar bunyi 'CUP' yang nyaring di penjuru kamar. Sungmin tertawa karenanya, tetapi tawanya seketika berhenti ketika mendengar napas Kyuhyun yang memburu di telinga kanannya.

Sungmin menatap mata Kyuhyun yang terlihat penuh hasrat kepadanya. Tidak menyadari ketika jemari Kyuhyun membuka kancing piyamanya satu persatu. Sungmin seakan terhipnotis oleh mata Kyuhyun yang sangat menginginkannya seperti ini, tetap tidak tersadar saat seluruh kancing piyamanya terbuka dan memamerkan dada dan perutnya yang putih. Tangan Kyuhyun berailih, merambat hingga ke area milik Sungmin dan memijatnya pelan.

"Aaaakhhhh…." Sungmin mendesah, tersadar dari pesonanya terhadap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan sayu, meraih rahang Kyuhyun menyatukan bibir mereka membawanya ke dalam lumatan-lumatan penuh perasaan. Kyuhyun membiarkan Sungmin menguasai bibirnya, mempersilahkan Sungmin memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam hangat mulut milik Kyuhyun. Sebentar ia membiarkan lidah Sungmin menjilati seluruh rongga mulutnya, menghitung geliginya dengan jilatan-jilatan Sungmin yang panas. Hingga lidah Kyuhyun tidak bisa diam, dan mendorong lidah Sungmin masuk kembali ke rongga miliknya sendiri. Kyuhyun menyesap bibir bawah Sungmin, menyapu bibir atasnya kemudian dengan penuh perasaan. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, melesakkan bibir bawahnya dalam-dalam pada mulut Sungmin. Di dalam mulut Sungmin, lidah mereka bertarung.

"Eungghhhh" Sungmin mendesah tidak tahan.

Sungmin mendorong dada Kyuhyun, mendesaknya hingga ke tembok kamar. Menarik tshirt yang dikenakan Kyuhyun, hingga memunculkan pundaknya dan memberi kecupan disana. Sungmin menghisap bahu Kyuhyun, ciumannya berjalan ke arah leher samping Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang juga tidak mau kalah mendorong lagi tubuh Sungmin, melumat bibir singkat berulang kali sambil tangannya menurunkan celana Sungmin. lidahnya menyapu seluruh permukaan dada dan perut Sungmin, membuatnya basah. Bibirnya mengecup tonjolan pink kecoklatan di dada Sungmin, kemudian menjilatnya. Sungmin tersenyum geli karena, dan Kyuhyun melihat itu. Maka tanpa ampun Kyuhyun menyesap tonjolan Sungmin.

"Aahhnngg Kyuuuhh…"

Kyuhyun menyeringai puas, bibirnya kembali menyusuri bagian depan tubuh Sungmin hingga sampai ke paha depan. Ia memberikan _butterfly kiss _di sepanjang paha dalam Sungmin sampai ke selangkangannya. Sungmin menggelinjang di bawahnya, Kyuhyun selalu bisa membuatnya tergila-gila seperti sekarang.

Kecupan Kyuhyun beralih ke pantat Sungmin, sengaja melewati bagian selatan Sungmin. Ia mengangkat sedikit pantat Sungmin, dan ketika melihat celana dalam biru yang dikenakan Sungmin ia terkekeh pelan. Sungmin menghentikan desahannya, menatap Kyuhyun heran.

"Kenapa tertawa?"

"Kau mungkin satu-satunya tentara yang memakai celana dalam bermotif tazmania Min" jawab Kyuhyun menahan senyumnya.

Sungmin mengernyit tidak suka.

"Ini kau yang membelikannya untukku ingat? Jangan membuatku turun dengan tingkah konyolmu"

"Ahh baiklah Sayang, maafkan aku. Tapi kau terlihat semakin manis seperti ini"

Pipi Sungmin memerah mendengar pujian itu, sebenarnya bukan itu yang membuat Sungmin malu, tapi tatapan mata Kyuhyun yang begitu penuh dengan hasrat kepadanya.

Kyuhyun menurunkan celana dalam Sungmin, memunculkan milik Sungmin yang sudah tegak dengan urat-uratnya di sepanjang batang itu. Kyuhyun tidak lagi bisa berhenti, matanya menatap milik Sungmin dengan lapar. Dengan tangan kanannya ia meraih milik Sungmin, merasakan kehangatannya dan memijatnya lembut. Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya, ini hanya sentuhan kecil tapi ia seakan tersengat listrik begini besarnya. Matanya tidak lepas menatap Kyuhyun di bawahnya yang mulai membuka mulutnya, menjilat pucuk miliknya, bulu kuduk Sungmin meremang.

"Hisap Kyuuhhh…" pinta Sungmin pelan.

Hasrat Kyuhyun semakin memuncak mendengar suara Sungmin, ia segera membuka mulutnya membawa milik Sungmin ke dalamnya. Sungmin memejam, menikmati kehangatan di bawah sana. Kyuhyun menaik turunkan kepalanya, lidahnya menyusuri seluruh permukaan batang Sungmin memijatnya dengan mulutnya. Kerongkongannya terpukul pucuk batang Sungmin, membuatnya ingin muntah tetapi ia menguasai keadaan dan kembali mengulum mengitari milik Sungmin.

"ohhh Ya Tuhan….Kyuhyun aku tidak tahan lagi, keluarkan sekarang saja masuki aku" rintih Sungmin saat sesuatu mendesaknya di bawah perutnya.

Kyuhyun menuruti permintaan Sungmin, kemudian berdiri dan melepas celananya terburu-buru. Segera ia mengambil posisi di atas Sungmin, mengecup seluruh wajah Sungmin dan seluruh permukaan tubuh bagian depannya. Tangannya meremas belahan pantat Sungmin, membuat kekasihnya itu berjingkat. Bibirnya telah sampai disana, mengecup dan menjilat Pantat Sungmin. Jemarinya membelai belahannya dan memasukkan satu persatu ke dalam lubangnya. Hingga tiga jari dan lumayan membuat Sungmin terengah-engah.

"Min aku tidak sanggup menahannya lebih lama, aku akan memasukimu bisakah?"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum menyanggupi permintaan kekasihnya.

Kyuhyun mempersiapkan miliknya sekeras mungkin untuk bisa menerobos milik Sungmin, karena terlalu sering mereka melakukannya ia sampai hapal kesakitan yang diderita Sungmin ketika proses _intercourse _terjadi. Ia membelai permukaan rectum Sungmin dengan ujung miliknya, sedikit menggodanya agar Sungmin merasa rileks.

"Kyuhyun masukkan saja…."

Kyuhyun menurut, mendorong miliknya ke dalam lubang Sungmin yang sedikit terbuka. Mendorongnya sepelan mungkin, menikmati semili demi semili ketika dinding rectum Sungmin memijat miliknya. Sungmin di bawah sana sedang merintih kesakitan, tapi ia cukup tau bagaimana harus menjaga kelenturan otot rectumnya agar tidak semakin sakit. Maka ia menarik dan membuang napasnya dalam-dalam berusaha membuat santai dirinya sendiri, meski sakit sekali di bawah sana.

"Ahhh Min…milikku telah masuk seluruhnya Sayang" desah Kyuhyun di telinga kiri Sungmin.

Sungmin mengecup pipi kanan Kyuhyun yang berkeringat, "Bergeraklah sesukamu Sayang" jawab Sungmin yang dikuasai nafsu.

Maka Kyuhyunpun bergerak di atasnya dengan tempo sepelan mungkin, ia mengerti dinding rectum Sungmin masih menyesuaikan keberadaannya. Ketika ia menumbuk titik lembut di dalam sana, Sungmin terlonjak nikmat menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah kau menemukannya, sentuh disana terus aaakkhhh…" Sungmin merintih, memohon kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tentu saja menuruti permintaan kekasihnya, menaikkan temponya menumbuk titik itu berkali-kali. Hingga tubuh Sungmin melengkung ke atas, hanya tampak putih di matanya. Sungmin mencapai puncaknya, bibirnya meracau menyebut nama Kyuhyun dengan seksi. Kyuhyun telah membawanya ke surga teratas. Sementara Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakannya, memberi kesempatan Sungmin untuk menikmati semuanya. Ia memeluk Sungmin dengan tubuh yang masih menyatu.

"Sayang aku belum mendapat giliranku, apakah kau masih kuat?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan.

"Teruskan saja sampai kau selesai Kyu…."

Maka Kyuhyun bergerak lagi, memulai dengan tempo yang pelan dan meningkat setelahnya. Ia tahu Sungmin telah kehabisan tenaga, maka ia semakin mempercepat menyelesaikan hasratnya. Miliknya berkedut merasakan pijatan Sungmin. Matanya tidak terlepas dari wajah Sungmin yang terlihat pasrah dengan mulut terbuka memperlihatkan barisan gigi kelincinya. Kyuhyun mencium bibir itu ketika ia sampai ke puncaknya dan menyemprotkan cairannya ke dalam Sungmin. Sungmin bisa melihat pantat Kyuhyun yang naik turun dengan cepat sekali menumbuk lubangnya ketika ia merasakan kehangatan menyiram miliknya.

Mereka terdiam dalam posisi yang masih menyatu setelah sama-sama menyelesaikan hasrat mereka. Setelah deru napasnya mereda, Kyuhyun menarik miliknya dari dalam lubang Sungmin. Meraih selimut untuk menutup tubuh polos mereka, dan merengkuh kepala Sungmin di dadanya. "Terima kasih Sayang" katanya sambil mengecup pucuk kepala Sungmin.

"Hmmmm" dan Sungmin hanya bisa bergumam lemas, tenaganya habis.

"Kau tahu, ini impianku sebenarnya. Kita menikah, hidup di desa, dan melakukan ini sesuka kita" sambung Kyuhyun.

"Tapi tidak akan ada gereja yang mau menikahkan kita Kyu"

"Tidak apa-apa, kita akan menikah di luar gereja bukan?" Jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum mendengarkan. Kyuhyun, kekasihnya ini ternyata memiliki impian yang sangat romantis. Dan ia tidak akan menyesal menjadi tidak normal demi Kyuhyun. Dan kembali tersenyum geli mengingat istilah yang ia buat _**"Military Gay Couple"**_. Kemudian ia tertidur di pelukan Kyuhyun yang hangat dan nyaman, meski berkeringat.

**E N D**

a/n : Hoshh…hosshhh….smut apaan ini? Ahhh sudahlah, aku tidak mau membacanya lagi jadi pasti banyaaaaaaaak sekali typosnya. Maaf yaa

Military Gay Couple, entahlah kenapa istilah ini tiba-tiba menclok di otak nggak beres ini dan melahirkan fic norak kayak gini. Oiya untuk yang tanya kenapa NC-nya cuma 1 ronde? Logikanya, cowok nggak sama kayak cewek yang bisa mengalami multiorgasme. Cowok kalo sekali orgasme, ya udah abis tenaga terus tidur. Bisa sih ke ronde kedua, tapi harus tidur dulu sejam lah. Dan saya terlalu malas menulis smut ronde kedua mereka hahahaha *piss*

Dan untuk latar kemiliteran di Korea, maaf ya saya ngarang ini. Saya nggak tau mereka dapat liburan berhari-hari untuk pacaran apa nggak. Namanya juga ff jangan diambil serius ya, ambil hiburannya aja.

Tentang filosofi pohon maple, itu beneran loh saya pernah liat pas pernikahannya Pangeran Charles dan Kate Middleton. Mereka kan pas nikah pake hiasan pohon maple di dalam gereja, filosofinya seperti di atas itu.

Dan sebagai penutupan, gimme your review yaa. SPI udah penuh sama ff fandom sebelah dan akhir-akhir ini malah banyak ff wk, sedih kan para KMS? Jadi biar lestari ff kyumin, jangan malas review makanya. Bagus ya dipuji, jelek ya dikritik tapi dibangun juga. Okayyyyyy…


End file.
